User talk:Eltaire
Talk archives: 1 "Added by" Hey Eltaire, I was wondering what you thought about removing the "Added by ****" from underneath Thumbnail images. It always seemed a little silly to me, as if it's a bit of page history in the middle of the page. If disabled they would look slightly more like the images as they appear in the Magnus templates, but still with all the other parts of Thumbnail images. It's really not a big deal to me though; do you have an opinion? -Revitalizer (talk) 17:26, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I think that's a great idea, as the information is a little redundant. People viewing the Wiki aren't going to really care who added the image. So I think removing the information would benefit the Wiki more, from an aesthetics point of view. Eltaire (talk) 23:41, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Done. Thanks for the input! A dabble of good news by the way: the Wiki has been approved for a Spotlight which means in the near future it'll get some display time in the "Around Wikia's network" box at the bottom of the page. Keep an eye out! -Revitalizer (talk) 03:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::When you get a chance by the way, could you double-check the sale price for Phoenix Crest? I have a feeling the guide-provided number might be wrong. -Revitalizer (talk) 19:21, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks! Back in September the disk reader on my Wii apparently committed suicide and I want to avoid digging out the old Cube for the time being. -Revitalizer (talk) 19:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No worries! Glad I could help! :D Eltaire (talk) 09:13, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Busy, Busy! Hey there! I see you've been extremely busy with the Wiki! We're nearing 1000 pages! That's awesome! I have been busy myself with work, so that's why I haven't been that active. :( I also realised that the Sun Anklet is a Magnus I'll never be able to take a capture of, as I don't have it, and I missed it (the guide I was following didn't indicate that it needed to be collected at a certain point), so that sucks! :( I will try and get all of Gibari's Paddles soon as I have pretty much all of them, and should have some time to do it this weekend. Anyway, hope you're going well, and loving the new navigation panel! :D Take care Eltaire (talk) 07:39, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :I never would've imaged I'd get this close to 1000 this soon. My editing habits are a little strange I guess. For pretty much my entire break and my first week or so of classes this quarter I had an exhausting head cold that just wouldn't leave. Apparently editing compulsively is what I do when I'm too malaised to think and too antsy to just sit there. :p And it's fine about inactivity, this should never take priority over life. :Don't fret over the Sun Anklet, the fact that we even have a really great Magnus source now is enough cause for celebration. :I'm glad you like the new Content format (it's certainly better than a long, wordy rehash of the top navigation like before). Also, I'm guessing you didn't notice (not that I would expect someone to; it's subtle), but Yuck! -> Hooray!. -Revitalizer (talk) 17:00, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, I've had a tentative infobox on display for Cancerite since July, but hadn't worked out the technical kinks until now. You can see it complete with documentation here. Is there any thing else you think needs to be added before applying it further? -Revitalizer (talk) 04:44, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Sometimes the enemy will use a move that isn't a finisher. Just wondering how we would list that? Apart from that, it looks great! :D :::The higher res logo looks great too. :D Eltaire (talk) 09:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, I didn't even consider those (like Ice Cold Liquor for Cancerite). "Other Moves" seems logical enough, no? Also I'm going to include in the instructions to list any status or stat effects of Finishing and Other Moves. Two more things we both forgot: attacking and defending elements; I'll work those in too. -Revitalizer (talk) 18:19, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Besides those changes, I've also taken a different route in regards to listing dropped Magnus which you can read about in the Template's documentation; now we can avoid the awful task of doing styling/linking in-article. I've also updated Cancerite again to reflect the latest formatting. -Revitalizer (talk) 23:11, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, it's been a couple days and I've been fiddling with the Template incessantly (I wouldn't recommend braving its page history :p ); basically, I'm going for perfection at this point... A few new changes: it works as a Boss template too; differentiating between Finishing and Other Moves seemed too arbitrary and unofficial so I opted for Special Moves for both; there's now a parameter for what type of entity it is in-universe (as a nice bonus, the terminology denoting where it's found, such as "Habitat", automatically changes based on the value of that parameter); "None" is displayed if there's no relevant Status or Elemental Damage information. I'm also planning to redo the "In Battle" section to list the strength of the enemy's attacks and defenses. -Revitalizer (talk) 20:15, December 22, 2012 (UTC) A Heads Up Hey Eltaire, hope you had a nice New Year's! I wanted to give you a heads up about a few developments I've made with templates. Besides basically finishing the Enemy infobox, I've changed the Battle Magnus Infobox and Navbox slightly (you can read how to use the current formatting here and here); both should be less cumbersome and require less in-line formatting, but they also don't disrupt the formatting of all the pages we've done already. More importantly though, I've managed to configure both (spanning all four possible images) to automatically incorporate the image if it's uploaded as "File:(name of page).png" (the same title format of your last set of uploads). That way you can use if you do another set and not have to worry about editing the pages. (The only thing to make sure of when using MultipleUpload is that the "Destination filename" ends in ".png" and not ".PNG", which you may have to replace.) I'm also planning to combine the Equipment infobox into the the Battle one at some point as well as expand it for all future types of Eternal Wings Magnus (though they'll all still appear on pages as if they were separate, specialized infoboxes.) That's about it. Take care! -Revitalizer (talk) 06:14, January 4, 2013 (UTC)